Race War Preview
by HueyFreemanForPresident
Summary: The preview for my first fan fic:) Summary inside.


**A/N I've finaly made my account^.^ This is not the first chapter. This is the preview of the first chapter. I'm gonna upload the first chapter if I get enough good reviews:) **

**Summary: In the 21st century, race relations has been never more perfect. But when an unexpected tragedy is brought to the world that causes the crippling of all cultural harmony. The world may just experiance its first skin color war...its first...race war.**

**Huey's Pov**

_What is Black History Month? Is Black History Month that month where we talk about black people all the time? Is Black History Month that month called Febuary where we're forced to hear about how Harriet Tubman freed the slaves over and over again. Is Black History Month where we find out about that guy invented peanut butter? Tell me what is Black History Month?_

"God dammit boy, where the hell is my orange juice!" Grandad yelled as he savagely beat Riley with the empty carton.

"Grandad! Ow! I! Ow! Didn't! Ow! I'm Ow! Sorry!" Riley cried as Grandad continued to beat him.

I sat on the sofa reading my daily newspaper. The headlines were never very interesting anymore. They were always boy finds potato chip that looks like Abraham Lincoln or that Ganstalicious just got shot again. I sometimes felt like I should just put the newpaper away and just watch the history channel. Especially today...because today is the first of Febuary.

_Black History Month._

I always loved Black History Month since it was the only month I wouldn't have to hear about white people all the time. I always got straight a's since I know my own history...I don't know about the white kids tho. During Black History Month, almost all the white children at my school recieve failling grades. Really messing up their report cards. Sometimes causing mass protest outside the school by the parents of the kids demanding and end to Black History Month.

Ruckus was always in the protest.

But thankfully because of politcal correctness, white guilt, and..._Uberwits_, Black History Month can't end.

I turned to my side to see that the clock on the wall said 8:00. It was about time the bus pulled up. I put my down the newspaper put on my bookbag and went into the kitchen. I saw Grandad still beating Riley with the empty orange juice carton. Grabbing Riley's bookbag off the floor I sighed.

"Riley its time to head out. I hope you already eat." I said as Grandad let Riley off the floor still grumbling staring at him with a death glare.

"I was bout to before dis nigga blindsided my ass ova some god damn orange juice! I otta beat his punk ass with some bricks!" Riley screamed as he grabbed by Grandad again.

"Boy if you don't stop that bullshit I'm gonna..."

"OKay okay! Sorry! Just please stop!" Riley apologized before grandad could do anymore damage.

Grandad let Riley down and left the kitchen. I then handed Riley his bookbag.

"That didn't hurt." Riley cried as he left the house. I rolled my eyes and followed.

The bus strop was only a little walk from our house so grandad doesn't have to waste his gas on us. As we were about to it to the bus stop I saw the bus leaving just as we were coming. I knew Ruckus was probaly hoping we wouldn't come today since he knew today was the only day I actually wanted to go to school. Seeing the bus take off without us we began to run after the bus. But when Ruckus saw us his foot hit the peddle.

"See you in the prison yard nigga!" Ruckus screamed while laughing like a hiana as he sped off leaving us behind on the road.

"Ruckus that fat stupid self hating racist son of a bitch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My heart beating out my chest with anger. I turned to Riley with who no surprise, had a grin on his face.

"Shit looks we missed the bus. Aint no reason to go to school now. Lets head home." Riley said with a huge grin on his face as he walked in the direction of our house.

I strared at him blankly. Is this dumbass serious! We were just discriminated against for being black and will probaly get a tardy slip and this idiot is actually happy about being left! I can't even believe I'm actually related to this dumbass! I grabbed Riley by his shoulder and dragged him in the direction of Jazmine's house.

"Wait nigga where we goin! Those muthafuckas don't want black folks there! I say fight the power! Black Power! Viva El Mexico!" Riley began to ramble on about nonsense.

"Shut the fuck up Riley!"

We finally made it to Jazmine's house after twenty minutes of walking in the hot sun. When I saw that Tom's car was still in the lawn I ran to the door still dragging a pissed off Riley who was still trying to runaway. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to let us in. I waited for what seemed like a millineum before someone finally opened the door. It was Tom.

"What's wrong? Arent you boys supposed to be in school?" Tom questioned.

I sighed and spoke. "Me and Riley were trying to ride the bus and Ruckus pulled off as soon as we made it..._again_." I replied looking down at the ground thinking of all the times Ruckus did this.

Tom sighed. "I guess I can drop you off on my way to work." Tom then went back in his house to get his keys.

The ride to school was slow since there always massive traffic in Febuary. The whole road was filled with cars and trucks. People were yelling at eachother and some were even fighting. The road rage was at full power...and I could see why. One car would movie every three minutes.

I looked at my watch to see it was 9:00. History class would start soon and I knew I was gonna miss it. I groaned in anger as I imagined Ruckus's face laughing at me with that one good eye of his. I slammed my fist on the carseat at the thought. I turned to see that Riley had fallen alseep.

Seeing we were gonna be here for a long time I decided to follow suit. Putting my arms behind my head and laying my head back I closed my eyes. I began to get tired and more tired as time went by. My body finally fell. It wasn't long before my mind began to release itself from my consciense.

It was fourty minutes before I woke up. The car was still going nowhere. I moved my eyes towards Tom who had a look of pure rage on his face. Probaly mad he'd be late for _his _job...but who cares about _his_ job. _His_ job was about sending black people to jail for harmless crimes...maybe one day _he'd_ get a taste of his own medicine and face his anal rape phobia head on.

I laughed to myself at the thought.

My head turned towards Riley who was texting on his phone. Probaly texting Ed to get him in his helicopter. He had a big grin on his face since he probaly new he'd get a free trip home. Hell at this rate we'd probaly miss the whole school day and just turn the car around. I turned my watch...it was 10:00.

I slammed my head on the car's radio causing it to come on. The voice of an urban black radio host came on the air. He began speaking in some kind of weird ghetto giberrish. Clinching my eyes I attempted to turn the radio on to something more...educational. Until I felt someone grab my hand.

It was Riley.

"Nigga what ya doin! This is V103!" Riley screeched at me with his usaul annoying voice.

I grew irritated.

"Riley, why do listen to all this ignorance all the time. Don't you ever wanna just sit down and hear something actually interesting rather than the bloody burning fecies of satan you usauly indulge yourself in?" I said with my usual scowl.

Riley untied his seatbelt and threw his hands over the frontseat. We both began the fight for the radio. Our hands kept trying to push eachother off of the button while we were screaming at eachother like banshees. Every time one of us switched the radio over to a station the other would try to turn it back like it was a tornado. Suddenly a hand came across the radio switch.

It was Tom.

My head motioned towards Tom's bloodlusting face. His eyes stared at us like bullets flying into someone's head. His whole body was shaking like he was having a seizure. Viens popping out of his arms like he broke a blood vessle. His face was as red as blood.

Tom then spoke.

"Look...I...will...change...the...station." Tom said surpisingly calmly but painfully.

I actually thought he was gonna scream, lash out at us and shove our heads up eachother's asses...but...he...didn't. I guess he was knew if he did he's be throwing more fire on the gasoline. Tom didn't seem like he was in the mood for arguments. Especially...with Riley. He probaly knew that he'd just be getting in a similar verbal match just like the R Kelly piss debate.

Tom changed the station and the voice of an MSNBC reporter came on.

_"Good morning America. Today we have a special announcement. We have just gotten word that the President of the United States has chosen five schools to give speeches to in honor of Black History Month. The schools at which the President will attend are still not known but when they are announced we will..." _

"Finally the line's moving!" Tom shouted cutting off the newsreporter.

The traffic died out more and more until we were finaly able to continue on our route. I let out a great sigh of relief that I wasn't relising I wasn't going to miss my favorite day. I looked back to the seat behind me to see Riley on his cellphone with a huge frown on his face. I knew he was mad that he still had to got school. I giggled in my mind at it.

The ride to school was becoming very quick after the traffic incident. We were already two minutes from our school. I could see the last steet that lead to the school's huge parking lot. I looked out the window before...

BAM!

The car directly crashed into a vehical that came out of nowhere. The car's safety balloons popped out just before my head rolled back to the point it would break. Smoke and pieces of flying metal surrounded the whole area. I used my hands to tear the safety ballons apart so I could get out of my now broken carseat as Riley and Tom followed suit. We stepped out of the car to see it completely demolished.

**A/N That was the preview:) Tell me what you think of the new fic I'm making^.^**


End file.
